marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Viewtiful Joe
Backstory In the original Viewtiful Joe Game, Joe is just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend, Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Sylvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Majin, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says the word "henshin" (which he expands on by adding "a-go-go baby!" to the end). Joe obtains his name from his rival, Alastor, after he exclaims "Viewtiful!" at the sight of Joe's fighting skills. Gameplay Viewtiful Joe is an outstanding offensive rushdown character, he also has a very small hit box which allows him to avoid some attacks that the bigger fighters cannot. He had a weak defensive game in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he's much improved in this area. Joe's primary drawback is that his moves do not have much range and thus like in TvC, Advancing Guards are one of his main weaknesses. He has slightly below average stamina but his outstanding aerial moves, quick movement speed and excellent projectile have made him a solid character in the early builds of the game. Sadly, Joe's moves are not as good on ground as they are in the air. Special Attacks *'Voomerang: '''Throws his head crest at the opponent. Trajectory varies with button used. Can be done in midair and can be delayed to have lock-on capabilities. *'V-Bomb/Shocking Pink: Juggles a bomb then kicks at the opponent that can explode moment later. The move can be delayed and the bomb can hit anyone, even Joe himself. Can OTG but can only work if used as an assist(Call BEFORE Launching your opponent), or if using an assist. *'Red-Hot Kick: '''His signature move, where he attacks from midair with a flying kick with him surrounded by fire. Can fly in three different directions. A new variation is added where Joe dives with both feet with fire effects and multiple hits. *'Groovy Uppercut: 'Joe performs a Dragon Punch-like move leading with his helmet. Surprisingly, Joe can combo off of this move with any aerial attack of his choice, negating the typical recovering of rising anti-air moves. He can even followup with another Groovy Uppercut. *'Air Joe: 'While airbone, Joe performs a series of fast attacks. *'V-Dodge: 'Joe jumps up in the air and poses. This dodges all moves that do not hit overhead, and can be canceled into hypers. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Desperado'' (Level 1): Six Machine appears with Joe's girlfriend Silvia riding on top of it. Joe then uses the cannon to fire a single, powerful laser blast at his opponent. Can be used in midair. And also activates much more faster(instantly) than in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, though the blast travels much more slower at a cost. *'Viewtiful God Hand (Level 1):' Joe jabs his opponent with both hands at close range with blue energy, then scrambles them up from inside and rips them out. This slows down the opponent. *'Mach Speed'' (Level 1):' Joe rapidly punches his enemy at high speeds(speeds so high that it sets Joe and his opponent on fire) while lines resembling photographic film scroll along the top and bottom of the screen. Can combo off with a super jump like in TvC: UA-S. Other moves: *'Slow and Zoom In (Level 3): '''Joe's original Level 3 Hyper in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom(both versions). Joe activates his helmet's full armor then kicks the foe. If it connects Joe then tries to provoke the opponent into hitting him, then uses the V-Watch's power to dodge the foe's punch, counter them with a turning kick(his 5H/C) to their back, then performs an uppercut(his launcher). He then pursues the foe and does one of his speical poses, and thus launches them even higher(to the same extent as the TvC version of Shin Shouryuuken). And like after Shin Shouryuuken, the foe can be comboed as they are falling. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Reduced hittable area when in the air. * Increased priority of j.S. * Slightly increased range of ground normal throws. * Reduced total frames of Shocking Pink. * Shocking Pink will not explode when sliding between buttons, and it cannot be juggled. * Added new move "V-Dodge" * Air Desperado can OTG. * Additional hits can be added to Mach Speed through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px Viewtiful Joe's theme is a remix version of Joe The Hero from the original '''Viewtiful Joe'. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Viewtiful Joe's girlfriend, Sexy Silvia, appears in his Desperado Hyper Combo. *The Desperado Hyper Combo is similar to Iron Man's Proton Cannon Hyper Combo except that Desperado works as a single fire blast while Proton Cannon works as a beam and the obvious visual differences. *Viewtiful Joe also appeared in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes ''and ''Ultimate All-Stars. *In the second trailer, it seems that Joe shares a friendship with fellow Capcom character Amaterasu. Perhaps this is a homage to the fact both Joe and Amaterasu originate from games developed by Capcom's now shut-down Clover Studios, and more specifically, director Hideki Kamiya. *Joe's Hyper Combo "Viewtiful God Hand" is most likely a reference to "God Hand", which incidentally was also made by Clover Studios. TV Tropes has also stated that it is also a Shout-Out to Gao Gai Gear. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Joe is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Japanese, who reprises his role from the Viewtiful Joe anime (Shinji Kawada voiced him in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom), and by Darrel Guilbeau in English (Dee Bradley Baker voiced Joe in the other games). *His alternate costumes are references to Captain Blue, who gave him the V-Watch in the first place, Jet Black 's Rainbow Oscar form, Jet Black's normal form, Alastor, and Silvia. *Viewtiful Joe's ending involves himself, Captain Blue, and Alastor (with Jet Black partly out of shot) acting for a Detective Joe movie run by Mojo and Spiral. Joe has trouble doing his role due to ad libing his lines for the script. *One of Viewtiful Joe's victory quotes is a Fourth Wall Breach, as he says he "beat Marvel Vs. Capcom 3." *Viewtiful Joe's personality is pretty much a fourth wall breaker, not only does he know Dante as a close friend seperated by their own games, but he also seem to know that what he's in is a cross-over game, Viewtiful Joe knows the whole entire Marvel roster, because to him, their just heroes and villains of the comic books he reads, same goes for Tatsunoko being his favorite anime heroes and villains. *In addition to the fourth wall breaking, Joe being in his superhero form is a breaker for the whole game because he must be in Movie Land to get his powers, if not then he must be recorded on camera, making the "Cameraman" more obvious in battles. *''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' is the only game that Viewtiful Joe has appeared in where he is not seen in his human form. Ultimate fixes this with DLC. *Joe's reveal Trailer shows that when an opponent has fallen to the floor after an air combo, he's able to use his Red Hot Kick move to bounce them off the ground. This ability has been removed from the final version. *Viewtiful Joe is the first character revealed to not have a Level 3 Hyper Combo. *Viewtiful Joe's 4th Wall breaking personality is a normal trait from his games, In Viewtiful Joe 2, he tends to speak outside the film to either his dad (who's managing the movies' progression), or to fix other peoples supposed lines, like telling Alastor that "That's the old script" and so on. *It should be noted that outside of his appearances in the Vs. series, Viewtiful Joe does not wear a mask. Instead, his helmet casts a shadow over his eyes. Artwork Viewtiful_Joe_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors17.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. viewtiful-joe0.png r_vjoe07_bm_nomip.360_r_vjoe07_bm_nomip.360out.png|Viewtiful Joe's human form DLC Also See Viewtiful Joe's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Viewtiful Joe's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters